Pediatric inpatient postoperative patients who are expected to require treatment for at least 24 hours with an opiod analgesic for management of moderate to severe postoperative pain will be given E-TRANS (fentanyl) at 25 ug/on-demand dose to evaluate the drug's safety and efficacy for pain management.